As disclosed in Laid Open Japanese Patent No. H10-220229, in a conventional in-cylinder direct fuel engine, an ignition plug is disposed between two intake air ports. Due to the configuration described above, the opening diameter of the intake air ports (and thus the diameter of an intake air valve) is somewhat limited in size. The reduction of size of the intake air ports adversely reduces intake air efficiency of the engine.